Stories Around A Ninja Campfire
by Miharu Elric
Summary: One of our favorite shinobi tells his version of a campfire story. Warrning: Bad sex scene and YAOI/SASUNARU! Enjoy and review!


**Disclaimer: Miss Miharu does NOT own anything. **

"It was a dark and stormy night, and Suzie was home all alone. Suddenly the phone began to ring. Suzie answered it.

'Hello?' Suzie asked.

'I'm in the house, and I'm going to kill you.' A voice whispered back.

'W-who is th-this?' the stupid girl asked.

'Look behind you and find out.' The voice said. Suzie slowly turned around and she saw her new boyfriend's ex holding a knife!

'W-wh-what do you want?' Suzie stuttered.

'I wanted to be happy; I wanted to be with Stan. But now, hehehe, now all I want in this whole world is to watch the life leek out of your eyes as your blood drips from my fingers.

'N-Na-Nancy yo-ou ne-need h-help. Let me h-help you.' Suzie said as she felt behind her for something to protect herself with. All she could find was a picture frame hidden under some of Stan's folders.

'No one can help me. Not now that you've stolen my reason for living. Your blood won't be the only thing this blade tastes tonight.' Nancy said with sad, faraway eyes. Suzie, thinking this was her chance threw the frame at Nancy. The blonde with the knife caught it before giving the other, pink-haired female a look that just screamed, 'Fuck you bitch!' Then the blue eyed blonde looked at the picture in the frame and froze. Saku-I mean Suzie took the chance to lunge at Nar-Nancy and try and take the knife from him, erm her.

Suzie got the knife from Nancy after knocking her and one of Stan's folders to the ground. That's when Suzie saw what was in the frame; it was a picture of Stan and Nancy, smiling. Suzie stared at the Stan in the picture and saw something in his eyes directed at Nancy that she had never even had hinted towards her, love. Love was shinning in his eyes as he looked at the poor, orphaned farm girl that had worked her whole life to get where she was today. That was something that Suzie, a spoiled, city girl, with two very well off parents had never seen the cold, orphaned, rich man even hint towards her. She couldn't understand it.

Nancy and Stan were complete opposites, where Stan was quiet, Nancy was loud. He was cold, she was warm, he was night she was day, and she was the sun to his moon, the smile to his frown, the joy to his sorrow and hate, the carefree spirit to his stoic, avenger soul.

She slowly tried to back away from Nancy when she felt Stan's file under her hand. She made sure that Nancy was still only focused on the picture. Suzie opened the file and read the first page in it. She saw red. Stan was going to break up with her! He was leaving her for Nancy, his ex! He wouldn't have even dumped Nancy and gone out with her if the blonde hadn't told him to keep an agreement his parents made with Suzie's. Even with all this Suzie still couldn't understand why Stan loved Nancy and not her.

In an act of jealousy and rage she clutched the knife in her hand and drove it deep into Nancy's heart. Nancy screamed Stan's name in agony as the life slowly began to fade from her beautiful, cerulean blue eyes. Suzie's green eyes glared down at the much prettier girl.

'I'll never lose Stan to the likes of you!' Suzie hissed at the slowly dying girl.

Suddenly the door burst open and Stan was there in the doorway. He glanced around the room, saw Nancy and immediately rushed to hi-her side.

'Saku-Suzie I will never love you! I love Naruto! Er, I mean Nancy! Nothing you do will ever change that!' Stan yelled at the pink haired bitch.

'Stan-kun how could you be so cruel!' Suzie shouted as she ran out the door and into the middle of the road. Where she was hit with a semi truck.

'Su'ke…' Naruto breathed out, pain shinning in his fading eyes.

'Shh, save your strength koi.' Sasuke whispered lovingly.

'I-I l-l-love y-you Su'ke. So ve-ry m-mu-much.' Naruto whispered just as lovingly. Sasuke leaned down and gently pressed his lips against the bleeding blonde's.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and out of it appeared a woman in a green robe, with pale blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a rack that had to be a gift from a sugar daddy or a joke from Kami-sama.

'Stasuke, Narucy, my name is Tinade. I am your love fairy. When the two of you were first born I saw that you were haves of the same whole. It is my duty to make sure that your love thrives. The two of you are not meant to be star-crossed lovers. I refuse to let the flame of your love be extinguished! Stasuke have Narucy drink this. It will cause you both great pain, but it will save his life.' Tsunade said as she handed Sasuke a small, glass vile. Then in another flash of light she was gone.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and could see that he wouldn't last much longer. He quickly grabbed the bottle and held it to the blonde's lips.

'I'm sorry koi, but I can't lose you. I hope you'll understand and forgive me for this.' Sasuke whispered as he poured the drink down the blonde's throat. At first it looked like the drink did nothing, but then Naruto began to wriggle on the ground and he began to let out blood curtailing screams.

Sasuke did the only thing he could think of, he kissed the blonde. The blonde kitsune whimpered softly. As Naruto let out a loud scream Sasuke plunged his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He began to rub Naruto's tongue with his own. Even through the pain Naruto let out a small mewl of pleasure.

With that small sign of acceptance from the one he loved, and hurt, so much Sasuke lost all of his self control. The raven began to thoroughly explore the fox's mouth. Naruto hesitantly began to press back and if Sasuke had had any self control left it would have been shattered.

Not even realizing what he was doing He began to undress himself and his beloved. Before either could fully comprehend what was going on they were both naked and Sasuke had three fingers held up to Naruto's lips.

'Suck.' The raven was able to rasp out as his cock became so hard that it almost hurt. Naruto slowly traced his tongue over the fingers before bringing them into his mouth. Sasuke groaned in pleasure as the blonde sucked and licked his fingers. As soon as his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of the blonde's deliciously warm mouth.

He lightly ran his fingers down his dobe's body until he reached the blonde's pert rosebuds. He lent forward and gave them a quick peck. Sasuke traced Naruto's entrance with one of his slicked fingers. He gently pushed it in. Naruto wriggled uncomfortably on the finger. Seeing the discomfort in his koi's eyes the raven bent down and pressed his lips over the kitsune's. He gently nipped on the pouty bottom lip. Naruto gasped, and that was all the invitation Sasuke needed.

He quickly slid his tongue into Naruto's wet cavern. He explored the whole thing, memorizing the places that made his little one moan. After what seemed an eternity the two parted for air. Naruto's cheeks were flushed and he was panting with a glazed look in his half lidded eyes. Sasuke slid another finger into Naruto and began to move them in a scissoring motion. Naruto let out a whimper at the slight pain.

'Shhh, this has to be done love.' Sasuke cooed as he pressed kisses all over the blonde, heading south. Sasuke stopped before he reached Naruto's length. He nuzzled the blonde curls that formed a nest for his prize. Then he went to the length and barely licked the tip.

'Sassssssssuuuuuuukkkkkeeeeee.' Naruto moaned loudly. Sasuke smirked as he continued to lick the blonde, only just touching him. 'Please Sasu-teme…can't…ahhh!' the blonde cried as Sasuke fully engulfed him and began to suck. As the blonde writhed beneath him he stuck in the final finger and began to thrust them into the tight heat. Tears of pain began to slide down the blonde's whiskered cheeks. Sasuke sucked him harder. Soon enough all pain was forgotten and the blonde was thrusting back onto the fingers. Soon the fingers and mouth were removed and Naruto groaned in protest. Before he could further voice his displeasure his lips were captured in a short but sweet kiss.

'It's going to hurt at first koi. Please forgive me…I love you.' Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear. Just as Naruto opened his mouth to reply the raven swooped down and recaptured his blonde's lips, thrusting his tongue inside. Naruto started to loose himself to the kiss when he felt something much bigger then three fingers at his entrance. As it started to enter him he began to sob into Sasuke's mouth, it felt like he was being ripped in half from the inside out. He gripped Sasuke's shoulders, his nails digging into the flesh there and drawing blood. Tears flowed down his face like a waterfall.

'S'uke…it…hu…urts!' the blonde kitsune sobbed. Sasuke just shushed him and continued to kiss him as he searched for Naruto's sweet spot. 'SASUKE!' the blonde screamed at the top of his lungs. Sasuke smirked and began to hit that spot over and over as he move faster and harder. It wasn't long before he felt the pleasure coiling in his stomach. He reached down to Naruto's shaft and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. They came at the same time. Sasuke quietly but passionately whispering his lover's name, while Naruto yelled his koi's name for all to hear.

The two panted as they came down from their high. They looked lovingly into each others eyes and slowly their lips met in a short, but heated kiss. They whispered words of love to one another before they slipped into the world of dreams." Sasuke finished his story.

Naruto and Sakura, who were bound and gagged on the other side of the fire, stared at him with wide eyes that were leaking tears. Kakashi, who had a bound and gagged Iruka on his lap, smiled at his raven haired student. Iruka had long since quit screaming curses that only got muffled.

"Good job Sasuke-kun! I'm surprised at how long you remembered to use different names. It was definitely longer then when you told a story during our mission to Wave. We should interrupt Iruka and Naruto's camping trips more often." Kakashi said with upside down 'u' eyes. Iruka and Naruto shot him a nasty glare.

"Yes, but next time you need to be more careful. Sakura only found us because of you." Sasuke growled at Kakashi, causing Sakura to burst into tears…again.

The two ninja, who could move, decide to ditch Sakura there in the woods. They both picked up their boys and headed home for a little fun. As Sakura lay there on the cold forest floor, since Kakashi had put the fire out when they left, she heard a horn blare. She turned as well as she could while bound and saw a pair of headlights heading strait for her.

Hiya! Miharu Elric here! Yay my first ficie! I hope you all enjoyed my little crack baby! R&R!


End file.
